Talk:Morrigan's Ritual
Do NOT delete the "Morrigan's Ritual" - entry from the wiki: It's the name of the quest after all!! As with every other quest that has multiple relevant story-options I always use "search" to look for the quests name in the first place, and only if that doesn't help I look for involved characters etc. 12:04, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Hartmut K. Don't Get Rid of It! I searched for this, because I wanted to know this particular piece of information, I don't want to have to go and pick through Morrigan's page just so that I can find this. Having a separate entry is just easier for readers. :I agree, so I've tidied the page and added in quest infobox and tidied it up a bit, and removed the delete tag. However, I don't know what (if anything) happens if Morrigan has been asked to leave the party before the Final Battle, so if anyone else does it would be great if they could add this info in. --Zoev 22:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) She will still be in your room to propose the ritual even if you told her to leave. The only difference is the dialogue. She'll tell you that she was watching you(presumably disguised)and that she sneaked into the castle. The thing I'm wondering about is whether she actually rejoins you if you accept her offer. I need to go back into an earlier save and check. --BeerMage 23:03, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Brilliant, thanks! As a start, I've added into the article that she'll appear even if she's previously left. Zoev 10:59, January 9, 2010 (UTC) There seems to be no link from Morrigan's page to this one? Doesn't make much sense...--Gvg870 01:23, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :I just added one yesterday under quests given. Loleil 01:29, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::My bad, seems I've ignored it.--Gvg870 01:30, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Possible bug Twice I've removed "If you are a Dwarf female you can still perform the ritual yourself as if you are male". Firstly Morrigan, is not a romance option for females, so at most it is a bug. Therefore, if it were to be reintroduced to the page it would need go under a "Bug" heading, have further information about how the relationship was started, and for multiple players to confirm it. 03:01, January 19, 2010 (UTC) It's just a bug. Hell, I've twice had the very random and wacky experience of my FEMALE human noble going through the ritual and getting Morrigan pregnant (even after I refused to ask Alistair to do it, which makes it even clearer that it's just a random bug), while I stare at my screen trying to figure out just what kind of magic Morrigan has that makes it possible for two women to conceive a baby. =She has your kid anyway?= I've read that, if you're in a romantic relationship with Morrigan before this point in the story, and if you bedded her while at the fireside camp, she will be with child, and the child will absorb the Old God, even if you turn her down during this quest. Is that true? If so, then is there any point in turning her down during this quest? Servius 01:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC) No, if you have sex with Morrigan earlier in the game but do NOT participate in the Dark Ritual, the epilogue will indicate that she is pregnant but it won't be with the Old God. That's just common sense. Don't know what you read or where you found it, but it's the Dark Ritual that causes the archdemon's taint to seek out the child growing inside her. If the Dark Ritual isn't done, then there's no way and reason for the taint to do anything other than what it does, which is kill the Grey Warden who deals the killing blow. Honestly, a little common sense, people. Whatever you've read online, if you are aware that it's the Dark Ritual that leads to a conceived baby capable of absorbing the taint, why would you think it could happen without the Ritual taking place? u leliana approvl? if the warden does the ritual with morrigan, will it effect his relationship with lelianna? Response to Morrigan having child anyway, above To the one who wrote about "getting common sense" and whatever: Dude, try not to be the stereotypical uber-anal geek if you can help it. It's a question, about a game. Breathe. Or go hang around a comic shop arguing about the excruciating minutia of which issue Spider Man did what with the other nerd a-holes. leliana approvl? if the warden does the ritual with morrigan, will it effect his relationship with lelianna? Sten: No What happens if...? What happens if you're a female, Anora had Alistair killed, and you don't have Loghain, Zevran, or Sten? :I think it's impossible not to have Loghain in the party if Alistair is kicked out at the Landsmeet. As Zevran and Sten aren't Grey Wardens they don't affect anything for the ritual. 22:28, May 26, 2010 (UTC) does she return ever? I have already beat the game and have awakening does morrigan ever appear again?? will there be an expansion with her in it?? i mean it left off at a huge part of the game so im just curious if i ever find out why she wanted a child and all that fun stuff if you buy the witch hunt dlc, it explains what happens to morrigan after the blight. Need some clarification on this In this article ova hurr it says: :"If Morrigan's offer was accepted, the Warden will automatically make the killing blow. " and here it says: :"The choice made during this quest will affect the Epilogue: if Morrigan's offer is accepted, then the Warden striking the killing blow against the Archdemon will survive, otherwise they will die." This somehow implies that it's possible to accept Morrigan's offer and still allow another Warden to take the final blow against the Archdemon. Which is it? I know that "the Warden" might very well refer to the player in those statements but the way it's formulated is kinda confusing. Anyway, I wouldn't know better since I only finished the game 3 times with 2 endings, so I suggest that depending on whether or not it's possible to accept the ritual and not take the final blow (is it?), one of these statements be corrected in some way, I could do it if I just knew what's what regarding this (too lazy to go through the whole final battle yet again just to check, mind you). I hope this makes sense to someone else and I'm not just having a brain-dead moment or something. SUP3R SP3C1AL DR4G0N MAST3R H3R0 13 (talk) 19:21, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I can tell you from experience that if you agree to the ritual, the Grey Warden (the PC) will automatically strike the killing blow, and will survive. If you hadn't done the Dark Ritual any Warden who killed the Archdemon would die... and I guess, in theory, if you did do the Dark Ritual then any Grey Warden could kill the Archdemon and survive. But again, the game does not give you the option to let Alistair or Loghain kill the Archdemon after you accepted the Dark Ritual.--DarkAger (talk) 19:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I changed it up a little to clarify that. SUP3R SP3C1AL DR4G0N MAST3R H3R0 13 (talk) 11:14, July 17, 2010 (UTC) So I convinced Alistair to do the ritual, but previously I had made Anora Queen (without marrying Alistair) and he renounced his claim to the throne, but during the whole conversation with him to convince him to do this he talked like I had made him King. It was pretty annoying. (talk) 22:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Alistair knowing about the ritual? Even if you - as a male Warden - decide to impregnate Morrigan without informing Alistair, he seems to know about what you've done during the goodbyes at Denerim's gates, then suddenly decides to forget during the Epilogue when he's king. Word of God (Gaider) is that this is a bug, as he remembers writing the alternate lines for that and Youtube seems to show this as well. So, what I basically wanted to ask is if this bug has already been fixed by now (on consoles, as well) or if there is a way to avoid this from happening. Thanks in advance. (talk) 16:12, May 28, 2011 (UTC) What about Riordan? Can you have Riordan do the ritual? If not, then why? Nicholasemjohnson (talk) 22:58, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :No. You can ask Morrigan about it, and she will say, "Even if I thought Riordan could be convinced, he is unsuitable. I need one who has not been tainted for long". -Sophia (talk) 14:58, October 31, 2012 (UTC) video I recorded the dialogue with Riordan, as well as the dialogue between Morrigan and the female PC and between Alistair and female PC, regarding the dark ritual. The video isn't great (my camera is made for taking photos, not video), but here's the link if anyone wants to see: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TvzAzK6gpFs&feature=youtu.be I can also provide the full transcribed conversations if anyone wants to use them for this site or whatever. (talk) 05:36, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Heather If my Warden accepts the ritual, will it affect his relationship with Zevran? Morrigan said something along the lines of "how would your beloved feel?". I don't want to ruin their relationship (I'm a sap, okay?) Also, if I have Alistair do it, will it matter that he is king? I'm freaking out guys. (talk) 15:24, June 13, 2013 (UTC)Andii :Take a breath. :) Accepting the ritual doesn't affect any of the romantic relationships. The 'how would your beloved feel?' line refers to how the beloved character would feel if the Warden died, IIRC. If Alistair is king, he will want to know about the possibility of a bastard heir turning up in later years and challenging for the throne (if he has been told about the child part of the ritual), which Morrigan will assure him won't happen, and that is all. -Sophia (talk) 20:12, June 13, 2013 (UTC) How Many times is this Ritual? It makes you wonder that since Morrigan claims its old magic its probably implied that this has been done before by some Old God who has a soul being reincarnated Femto Von Godhand (talk) 07:33, September 23, 2014 (UTC) About the Wynne abandoning bug Does this also happen if you killed Wynne in the Circle tower and she never joined your party? Or does she have to abandon you for the bug to occur and make Alistair unavailable? -- (talk) 16:00, November 29, 2017 (UTC)Matt